How To Make Your Boyfriend Jealous!
by NALU-ROCKS323
Summary: Lucy sat in the stool looking at her boyfriend(Natsu) from afar with a small smirk playing upon her lips. Levy looked at her friend in confusion "what are you planning Lucy?". The celestial mage turned towards her and gave her a cheeky smile "you'll have to wait and see"
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! This will be my first fairy tail fanfiction! There will be some grammar error, please excuse them! Oh and this will be mainly in Lucy's or Natsu's point of view and And also REVIEW!**

**And the usual disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!Hiro Mashima does XD please enjoy this story!**

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

**Reading**

-–-–

(Chapter 1)

_The guild hall was lively as always, people smashing their beer filled mugs on the old wooden tables and laughing loudly to be heard over the rest of the noise. I was sitting on one of the beat up bar stools, chatting with Mira who was busy wiping dozens of glass mugs with a dry rag before putting them away._

_I rested my chin on my hand which was propped up by my elbow on the counter and idly played with the condensation that had built up on the outside of my glass._

_"So do you know where Natsu's at Lucy?" Mira asked, as she dried the wet glass mugs. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders._

_"I thought he came here since he wasn't in my bed when I woke up, but I guess not" her face became as red as Erza hair. I looked at her confused, It soon dawned on me what I said and felt a sudden blush appear._

_"N-no not like that! I mean that Natsu always sneaks into my room when I'm asleep, but nothing else happens!"_

_She sighed in relief "good because you guys barely started dating two month ago, it's too early for 'THAT' you should wait until marriage" sighing I looked at the guild door waiting to see my pink headed dragon slayer, just thinking about him makes me remember the first day we started going out. It was best day of my entire life!_

_As I was about to daydream the guild doors slammed open and there stood my boyfriend standing there in all his glory Natsu Dragneel. I quickly stood up from the stool to run up to him and give him a hug, only to stop myself when I saw Natsu arms wrapped around a brunette girl waist. She looked pretty despite her petite body._

_"Oh and who is this Natsu?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance_

_Natsu looked at me a grinned widely "this is my new girlfriend Natalie Scott" the bar suddenly became quiet. I stood there frozen solid unable to move._

_Erza seems to be the first one to speak "Natsu..." She was looking at the ground so I wasn't able to see her expression. She would probably pound him to death! I have to tell her that he's not worth it before it's to la-..._

_"CONGRADULATIONS!" She exclaimed with a dazzling smile._

_WHAT THE HECK! Why did Erza congratulate him? She knows that we're dating, everyone knows that we're dating! Isn't anyone going to knock some sense into them?_

_Gray also started to step closer with a look of confusion written all over his face, m-maybe Gray will do it._

_"Wow Natsu! You surely scored one hot girl!" He exclaimed, bam! it felt like my heart's been stomped a trillion times. Soon everyone started to congratulate him on his 'hot' new girlfriend. I finally had enough and slowly started walking towards the two 'couple'._

_" N-Natsu? W-what about us?" my voice quivered_

_He looked at me with his trademark smile "what about us?" He answered back. Everything and everyone seemed to disappear, only me and Natsu stood there looking at each other in complete darkness._

_"D-didn't you say that you loved me? N-Natsu don't you remember?" I choked out, tears sliding down my cheeks nonstop. His smile never faltered as he looked at me._

_"Nope! I'll never love you Luce, your just a friend of mine nothing more nothing less, plus your not that pretty like Natalie!" was his reply. He soon started to disappear leaving me in the darkness, crying loudly._

_'H-he never loved me?!' I thought to myself, the thought kept on repeating in my head. I'm all alone again, just like when mother died. I'm all alone. No one cares about me, I'm just a weak celestial Mage. It's nothing big..._

__

"Should we pour her a bucket of water?" A voice asked.

_H-Happy?_

_"We have no choice she doesn't want to wake up" sighed a female voice._

_E-Erza?!_

_I suddenly felt cold and wet, and I soon started to disappear._

_(__**End of dream**__)_

"Kyaaaaa!"I opened my eyes. I looked around to find myself in my apartment drenched in water! What happened?

"Hey Lucy are you okay" asked a voice behind me, I turned around to find Erza looking at me in worry.

"Yeah Lucy,we kept trying to wake you up from your sleep but you didn't budge so I poured a bucket of water on you" Happy exclaimed holding up an empty bucket.

_So everything was just a dream? None of that never really happened? Me and Natsu are still together?! YES! I'm so happy I could cry!Wait a minute...how the heck..._

"WAIT! How did you guys get in here?" I asked, they started looking around the room trying not to make eye contact with me.

"W-well you see, your door was locked and we were trying to get in so..." Happy started as he stared at Erza.

Erza also tried to avoid my gaze " so I might have broken your door down..." There was an awkward silence. I let out a tired sigh and started getting out of bed.

"It's okay you guys but you'll have to pay for it Happy" I said.

Happy gave me a shock look "what! Why me?"

"Well 1) you didn't stop Erza and 2) because she's Erza, she'll probably kill me" I explained muttering the last part.

"Your so mean Lucy" Happy pouted.

Erza looked at me in relief "ok."

"So where's Natsu?" I asked looking around to see if my boyfriend was somewhere around here.

"Oh he's at the guild with Gray" Happy chirped.

"Oh" was my response.

We never hang out as much as before. And he sometimes ignores me when I'm at the guild to talk to his guy friends, I don't even think he knows I'm there! I'm probably invisible to him. If only he could give me the attention he gives his friends. I hate to admit it but I feel kinda jealous, I never told him this because I didn't want him to think I'm one of those girls that want all of their attention.

Erza and Mira know how I feel about this whole thing. They told me that they would gladly beat Natsu up for me, and I kindly refuse their offer. I just wish there was something I could do so he could notice me!

"Why are you here Happy? Aren't you always with Natsu?"

He frowned slightly "well I came here to see you Lucy since you didn't come to the guild today. So I wanted to spend the day with you" he finished off with a goofy smile. _Awe! That was so nice of him to say!_

"plus Erza told me that she'll buy me fish if I accompanied her here!" _and the moment was ruined,thanks Happy, thanks a lot._

"So Lucy want to go to the Mall with me and Mira?" Erza asked trying to change the subject.

"S-sure what time do you want to go?" I questioned as I walked to my closet to get some clothes to wear.

"In about 30 minutes I guess" she shrugged her shoulders. I quickly went into the bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower. I then wrapped a towel around my body and started to dry my hair.

I came out of the bathroom all dressed up in my red skirt with a gray belt wrapped around my waist and a black shirt with a gray cross on it. Then I put my hair into two pigtails. I also used a bit of my pink lip gloss and some eyeshadow with mascara.

Erza nodded in approval "good, now let's go. Mira going to get mad if we're late" she said dragging me out of my apartment with Happy right behind us. We were able to make it on time as we reached the mall we saw Mira waiting for us with a smile.

"Hey Lucy, hey Erza!" She happily exclaimed engulfing us in a hug.

"What about me?" Whined Happy flying towards us.

Mira let us go and engulf Happy into a small hug "hey happy!"she said cheerfully. She let go of the feline and looked at us with a glint in her eyes.

"Now let's go SHOPPING!" She squealed dragging us into various stores, she first entered the clothing store, then the jewelry store, and afterwards the shoe store. My feet were KILLING me! It feels like they broke off and stitched back on. We FINALLY sat down at a table to take a break and eat something.

It was about 9:00 pm Erza and Mira decided to go back to the guild and get something to drink along with Happy, he said something about Carla and fish. I decided to go home and go to sleep.

walking towards my house I suddenly stopped on my tracks as I spotted my favorite bookstore still open! Well this must be my lucky day after all!walking into the store to take a peek inside.

Everything was so cool in here, there's so many bookshelf with many books. I went into the magazine section to see if my favorite magazine was out.

I kept looking at a pile of magazines until a certain pink one catches my eyes. I grabbed it and scanned through the pages, hmmm it looks pretty interesting to me. Oh and it's for free too! I told the employee about the magazine to double check it was free, as I got the ok I quickly put it in my bag and walked out the store saying my good byes to the manager and employee.

(**Normal POV**)

Unlocking the doors to her apartment door, Lucy came in holding her bags with the things she bought today. She went towards her room and started organizing her newly bought clothes and shoes into her closet. Afterwards she went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. Once she was done she jumped on her bed holding her pink magazine in hand.

"Finally! Now I wonder what's in this?" She asked to no one in particular. The title was called **'Go Girls Magazine'**. Hmm sounds pretty cool now let's see what's inside hehe.

She opened the first few pages and read many entertaining thing. It's technically a guide for girls! On the first few pages it read **'How to get a Boyfriend' 'what to wear on your first Date' **or **_'How to kiss your Boyfriend'_**(weird one O.0). But a certain entry caught Lucy eye. As she looked at the heading it read **'How to make your boyfriend Jealous!"**

_'Ohhhhh this sounds interesting'_ thought Lucy as she started to read.

**Have you ever had a nightmare of your boyfriend leaving you?**

_'Yes_' she thought to herself remembering her dream.

**Do you feel insecure all of a sudden?**

'_Yup_!'

**Is your boyfriend spending less time with you?**

'_Right on the spot'_

**Do you get jealous when he hangs out with his guy friends more than with you?**

_'Uh huh!'_

**Well girl, you could either tell them how you feel. They might feel horrible and will apologies to you right away. They might even buy you ANYTHING you want!**

_'Well then it's decided I'll tell Natsu tomorrow!' _Lucy squealed thinking of the things Natsu would do to apologize for ignoring her. She kept reading the rest of the entry.

**OR**

"Huh there's more?!" She shouted out loud.

**Or we could make this more interesting ne?**

'_Whats more interesting then having your boyfriend buy you stuff!'_

**You could give your boyfriend a taste of his own medicine for ignoring you.**

_'Give Natsu a taste of his own medicine?' A sly smiled played on her lips 'well why not?'_

**And by that you should get him...JEALOUS! It's the best way! Jealousy is the best policy.**

_'Could Natsu even get jealous?'_

**_All men get jealous so don't have doubt! Even the biggest idiots get jealous! So don't worry ladies! Now let's begins the first five steps to make your boyfriend get jealous and make them understand how you felt when you were ignored. Are you ready girls?_**

A sadistic smirk appeared on Lucy's face as she closed the magazine and started to drift off. Her smirk never left her face as she fell asleep with her magazine on the drawer next to her.

**'I can't wait for tomorrow! Let the game begin...'** Was her last thought

-  
**Soooo how was it? I also hope that you liked it! Tell me the truth please, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!^u^ So was my story.  
1) good  
2) eh, whatever  
3) need's work  
THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! u For the next chapter it depends on how many reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciated that you took the time to reviewTTvTT well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please review.**

**Oh and I don't own ****Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does!u**

_'Thinking_'

"Talking"

**Reading**

* * *

**(Chapter 2: sleepover!?)**

Ah my pillow is so cozy, but I never knew it could be so hard or that it could hug you so tightly. Oh well! it's so warm and comfy that it makes me want to stay in bed all day! I just wish the horrible snoring could stop...WAIT...horrible snoring?

My eyes shot open as quick as lightning. Who the heck is sleeping with me? or better yet, who the heck would break into my house just to sleep in my bed!?

.

.

.

.

.

On second thought don't answer that question, I already know a certain dragon slayer who is capable of doing such a thing. Sighing I threw the covers off of me to find my beloved boyfriend sleeping soundly next to me. Yup should have known.

I looked at my clock which was on top of the drawer. It's about 8:30 am,guess I'll start making breakfast for us. But wait!

I searched on top of my drawer and inside of it.

_Where's my magazine! I clearly left it on top of my drawer last night! Oh no, I can't lose that thing! I-if I lose that it then how the heck am I going to make Natsu get a taste of his own medicine! W-what about my reven- I mean plan! What about- oh here it is!_

I bend down and grabbed the magazine that was on the floor. _Hehe silly me, making a big commotion for nothing. Well time to cook some eggs, bacon and pancakes! But before that, I'm putting my magazine in my underwear drawer, so Natsu won't see it. Besides I doubt he'll ever look there kukuku~_**( A/N:Yeah sure he won't)**

Before I do that I'll have to know what the 1st step to make Natsu jealous. Now let's see here.

**Tell him, there is a life without him too!**

_'A life without Natsu? Impossible!'_

**There is a life outside your castle of love too. You should take some time out yourself. Go out with your girlfriends and throw a pajamas parties and while you are out with them, do not take his calls. Or if you want to tease him and ignite jealous sparks in his heart, attend the call and tell him how much fun you are having or even better pick his call and let him overhear your fun-conversation.**

_'Seems simple enough. I guess I'll have to tell Mira, Erza, Levy, Juvia and Cana about my plan, I'm pretty sure they'll approve and even want to help out'_

**(Normal Pov)**

After that, Lucy took a quick shower and changed into her regular clothing. She then started making breakfast.

**_Heart beats fast_**

**_Colors and promises_**

**_How to be brave_**

**_How can I love when I'm afraid_**

**_To fall_**

**_But watching you stand alone_**

**_All of my doubt_**

**_Suddenly goes away somehow_**

**_One step closer~_**

**_I have died every day_**

**_waiting for you_**

**_Darlin' don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a_**

**_Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a_**

**_Thousand more..._**

She sang quietly, moving her hips a bit while washing the pan. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist and being pulled back, letting out a squeal of surprise.

"Good morning Luce" said a husky voice, nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck.

"Natsu! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me!" She scolded, glaring slightly at him.

"But it's so much fun scaring you" he shrugged pouting his lips.

She shook her head in dismay "never mind, I made breakfast for the both of us so feel free to eat" once she finished her sentence, Natsu ran towards the table and started to fill up his plate.

A few minutes later when they finished eating they decided to go visit the guild. Walking through town hand in hand, having small talks and smiling to each other.

They finally got to the guild and opened the doors. Inside was the usual things that happen like drinking, fights, and of course a naked Gray.

"Oi ice princess put some clothes on won't ya!" Natsu shouted walking over to the ice Mage, not even giving a kiss on the cheek to his girlfriend.

Lucy walked to the bar where the rest of the girls were at. Levy looked at her best friend sad expression.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?"

The celestial mage gave her a grunt in return.

"Is it Natsu again?" Mira asked, getting worried.

"Yeah! The idiot didn't even say anything to me and just left me for Gray! It's not hard to do! Just give me a peck on the check or a hug at least before he leaves to his friends!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

Juvia sweat drop"C-calm down Lucy-san"

"Yeah *hic* he just didn't say goodbye to you, *hic* nothing big" said a drunk Cana.

"I know but still...we don't hang out like before, every time I ask him out he has something to do with his friends! I-I just been feeling so insecure about myself lately and about our relationship, I don't know what to do. I-I just want everyone to know that he's mine, and no other girl should look at him!" She put her head on the table.

"I know it's selfish of me to say that, b-but it can't be helped. He's out with his friends more than me, and he doesn't even invite me! Sure he sleeps in my bed and we walk towards the guild, but that's all we usually do. We haven't had our first kiss yet!"

The girls stayed silent for a moment, taking in what Lucy just said. Of course any girl would feel so insecure if her boyfriend isn't hanging out with her. They can't blame her for feeling that way.

"Do yo want me to teach him a lesson? Because I'll gladly do it" Erza asked with a menacing tone.

"N-no thank you, I already have everything under control" grinned Lucy.

Levy stared at her suspiciously "What do yo-"

"Hey Luce! Wanna hang out tonight?" Natsu interrupted, having a goofy smile on his face. Erza and Mira were sending him an evil glare, sweat started running down Natsu face but his smile never faltered.

Lucy looked at him having a disappointed look "sorry Natsu, I can't and the girls are having a sleepover tonight!" She happily replied.

Natsu looked dejected "You are?" Levy also looked at Lucy but in confusion.

"We are? I don't remember- oww" she was elbowed in the ribs.

"Yes we are! Remember, we were planning it this month" Lucy said giving her the 'Please-go-along-with-it' look.

Levy nodded her head rapidly "o-oh yeah! Now I remember! Hehe silly me"

"Oh...okay"

Natsu started walking away with a depress aura around him. Cana shook her head in disappointment.

"What the heck was that Lucy? Didn't you say that you guys didn't hang out much?"

Lucy turned towards her with a smirk plastered on her face "this is all part of the plan Cana. By the way you guys aren't busy tonight right?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"Good, so would you guys come over to my house and have a sleep over, I'll tell you about my plan is that okay?" She asked hopefully. They grinned towards the blonde Mage and gave her a group hug.

"Of course silly" they giggled.

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

**~Later that night~**

"Okay I got everything ready for tonight. Now the last thing I need are the sleeping bags" I said to myself.

_Ding-Dong_

_'Oh they're here! Now let me just get theses sleeping bags on the floor'_

I spread the sleeping bags neatly on the floor and ran towards the door. As soon as I opened it, I was engulf in a group hug. I wasn't able to hold the weight so we ended up falling on the floor.

"Hey Lucy~" my friends greeted me.

"Hey Minna-san"I greeted back, they all started sitting down on the floor grabbing a sleeping bag for themselves, once we got comfy we started to stare at each other in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awkward silence" Levy thought out loud. We just looked at her and giggled slightly.

"So, Lucy. Are you going to tell us about this plan of yours?" Cana asked, taking out a barrel of beer.

I started telling them everything about the day I went to the mall with Mira, Erza, and Happy to when I read the article in the pink Magazine. The five mages stared at me in amazement and worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy-san? Juvia asked in worry.

"How many time have I told you to just call me Lucy, we're friends right?" I smiled

looking at her, Juvia nodded her head and muttered a sorry "I want Natsu to understand what I went through...plus it'll be fun!" I sheepishly added making everyone sweat-drop.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll help you too" Erza said "right guys" the girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah!_*hic* _go Girl Power!" Cana exclaimed pumping her fist in the air making the rest of the girls laugh, and doing the same.

I turned to Levy who started to squirm slightly, having a tinge of pink on her cheeks "Lu-chan after your done with the magazine could I probably use it?"

My eyes widen at the blushing bluenette, realization dawned upon me and smirked slightly "oh! Are you trying to get Gajeel jealous too!?"

My question made the scripture Mage blush harder "n-n-no! It's j-just looked I-interesting!"

Yes, it seems that Levy McGarden has a crush on Gajeel Redfox! Who would have thought that the sweet, small and cute Mage would fall for such a mean, buff, and hotheaded guy like Gajeel right?! What a weird world.

"Don't worry Levy, you could use it when I'm done" I winked making her look away. Ah it's so much fun teasing her! Now time to have some fun!

"So let have some Karaoke!" I exclaimed getting a microphone from my closet and connecting it to the karaoke machine. **(A/N: yes Lucy rented a karaoke machine for the sleepover XD)**

"Call first" Mira exclaimed, grabbing the microphone from my hands.

_'Hmm wonder what Natsu doing?' _I thought to myself, but soon started focusing on Mira singing.

* * *

**(Natsu POV)**

"Shut up ice princess!" I exclaimed head-butting with the stupid ice stripper.

"What you say you pink headed idiot!" Gray the stripper shouted back.

_Yup, I was doing the same routine here in the guild except this time we're talking about Lucy._

"I still don't get what your trying to say?!" I questioned again.

"Look you idiot" sighed Gray " You as in Natsu Dragneel, have to hang out with Lucy Heartfilia your girlfriend more since hmm I don't know YOU JUST LEAVE HER FOR ME and by that I mean the rest of the guys"

_'Woah! Me leaving Lucy for the ice-freak? Psh yeah right!'_ I thought to myself.

"...what? But I always walk her to the guild. Isn't that the only thing boyfriends are suppose to do?" Was there something else I had to do besides holding her hand, and walking her to the guild?

"Seriously Natsu, I wonder how the heck you have girlfriend" he mumbled.

A vein throbbed on my forehead"What you say ice stripper!"

"Shut up you bastard! Just listen to me for once in your life! Is it so hard to do?!"

To answer his question I gave him a **'Never-In-A-Million-Years-Will-I-Ever-Listen-To-You'** look, which made him scowl.

"Never mind"

YES I have won the battle hahaha!...I'm bored.

"I'm bored" I voiced out my thoughts.

Gray sighed for the fiftieth time today "why don't you call Lucy or something"

"Lame...say why don't I just call Lucy!?" I exclaimed grinning to myself at my smartness. _Of course me Natsu Dragneel the smartest,most handsomest, coolest and may I add AWESOMEST person ever would think of such an amazing idea!_

"What the heck! I just said that yo-"

"Shush Gray, can't you see that I'm on the phone" I interrupted dialing Lucy on my cellphone and putting it on speaker.

(A/N: **[Lucy talking]** )

_*ring* *ring* *ring*_

**[Hello?] **ah Lucy!

_Hey Lucy! It's me Natsu._

**[oh, hey Natsu! Could you wait a minute]** I heard some giggles and a slurring voice.

_Uh okay?_

**[Lucyyyyy]** what the? Who that heck is that? [this is the best sleepover ever!] was that Cana?

_Cana?_

**[Cana give me back my cellphone! It's not a microphone!]**

**[Ne, Lu-chan! You didn't tell us whose your celebrity crush!]** that's surely Levy, wait! celebrity crush!?

**[Levyyy! I-I-I'm no a-answering that question]** she's stuttering!

_Lucy! You have a crush on someone else?!Hello!? _dang it, she's not answering! Cana probably still has it.

**[ohhhh is it that one guy?what's his name again?uh was it Harold? No Max?from that one band]** what the?!

**[L-Levy! Let's do something else!]** Lucy exclaimed.

**[lets play Truth or Dare!]** two other females shouted, I think that's Mira and Erza.

**[Cana don't press that button! Natsu-san is still on the line!]** Juvia yelled...I think.

**[huuuh...oh bye bye Natsuuuuuu**] Cana slurred.

_W-wait I want to talk to Lu- *beep* *beep*_ and she clicked on me.

Gray and I were still staring at the phone in surprise, until he started cracking up. He was laughing so much he clenched his stomach and his face became red. While I just stood there with my phone in hand staring at it in shock. It's seems that Lucy is having fun without me, I kinda feel depressed and...angry?

"Hahaha s-she clicked on y-you!" Gray stuttered out covering his mouth to suppress his laughter "and it's seems your girlfriend is having fun without you"

"Shut up idiot! At least I have a girlfriend!" And thats when he glared at me.

"I could have a girlfriend if I wanted one tabasco-freak!"

"Why you!" And that's when our usual routine started again, but I couldn't forget the emotions I felt. Was I mad at Lucy? Or is it something else?

_'What the heck is wrong with me?!'_

* * *

**Soooo how was it? I hope you liked it! Tell me the truth please, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!3 So was my story.**

**1) better**

**2) eh, whatever**

**3) need's work**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! u And if get some good reviews then I'll defiantly post the next chapter. _Oh and the first one to review will get a free cyber Pie delivered by your favorite Fairy Tail character!XD oh and who is your favorite Fairy Tail character?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AH THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! I really appreciated that you took the time to review3 well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please review.**

**Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does!^.^**

_'Thinking_'

"Talking"

**Reading**

* * *

(Chapter 3: Compliment other guys?)

"Hey Lucy, wake up" a gentle voice said shaking me lightly.

_Wake up? Nah I rather sleep in today. Now let me go back to my dreamland where everyone listen to my every demand. Oh how I wish that was true though._

"Mira, your to gentle. Let me wake her up" another kind voice said.

Next thing you know I'm on the cold hard ground, with Levy, Mira and Juvia staring at me in concern.

They woke me up from my amazing dream! "W-what the heck!"

"Sorry Lucy-san, but you didn't want to wake up" Juvia answered.

Erza nodded her head "yes, your seriously a deep-sleeper"

I gave them a sheepish laugh "hehe sorry, so um...what happened last night?"

They stared at me for a few seconds and a smirk appeared on there face "well Natsu called" oh I remember that "But I clicked on him, after that we played truth or dare and we dared you to eat some candy Levy bought a month ago" candy? I don't recall any of that.

"After about 10 candies later you started getting hyper, and let me tell you, you did many cool things Lucy and many weird stuff but after a few minutes you knocked out on the couch!" Cana explained.

I looked at them in shock and embarrassed "wow...so uh what time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's about to be 10:00 am" Levy answered looking at her watch. 10:00am! I slept that long! That explains why everyone were dressed already.

"Ah! Let me get dress so we can go to the guild!" I exclaimed as I ran into my room and did my usual routine. After I was done I went back to my living room only find Levy and Erza standing there.

"Where did Mira, Juvia, and Cana go?" I asked

Levy, who was reading my novel, smiled "Mira had to go to her house, and Cana dragged Juvia to the Mall"

Oh, well then I guess that leaves the three of us "Okay then, let's head towards the guild!"

A few minutes later we were at the guild, I sat on the bar stool along with Levy and Erza, who was ordering a strawberry cake, me and Levy started talking to each other.

"You know, it feels as though I forgot something"

Levy grinned widely "I think I know what your talking about" she then took out the Go Girl Magazine! Of course, how could I forget!

I gave her a bear hug "Awe, thanks Levy-chan~"

"No worries Lu-chan~ now what's the next step?" Levy singsong.

I opened the magazine and read it out loud so they could hear.

**Got a new haircut and your guy failed to praise you? Sporting a new 'just lost-weight' look, and he still doesn't consider complimenting you?**

"Yes! Just the other day I did this cute design on my hair, and Natsu didn't even noticed or complimented me" I wailed

"M-maybe he was tired?" Levy said trying to calm me down, I kept reading the rest.

**Well to tackle this phase of being royally ignored try out this formula: make a flattering remark about your male friends in front of him, or make a mention of how this new male friend keeps volleying compliments. Boy this will make your man go green with envy!**

Me and levy looked at each other in confusion "who the heck should I compliment?"

Levy gave me a bright smile "Elfman!"

"The heck?! Evergreen would kill me!"

"Laxus?"

"Nah, he's to...what's the word...blonde. Yeah he's too blonde!"

Levy sweat-drop"Uh Lu-chan, you do know your a blonde too, right?"

"Yeah but I'm a sexy blonde" I replied, making a pose.

"How about...Freed?"

"He's on a mission with Bickslow"

"Romeo!" She chirped.

I fell off my stool "you do know that he's um I don't know...13!"

"Well sorry! We should pick someone that Natsu strongly dislikes. Someone that pushes his buttons with a dumb remark"

Me and Levy looked at each other and smiled devilishly.

"Gray! " "Gajeel!"

I looked over at Levy "Gajeel? You want me to compliment Gajeel?" She shook her head rapidly.

"N-no you should go compliment Gray better"

I shrugged my shoulders "okay"

A few moments later Gray came into the guild and walked towards Elfman. Another ten minutes pass and the front doors slammed opened, and in came Natsu with Happy ,who flew straight to Carla.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu waved. I waved back smiling at him, he then turned and walked to Gray and Elfman.

"So when does the plan begin?" Erza asked as she finished eating her cake.

I stood up "right now" and started walking to the three boys.

* * *

"I can't even tell the difference"

Gray narrowed his eyes "can't you see that my hair is 2 inches shorter?!"

"it's manly to have hair!" Elfman ice and fire Mage ignored his comment.

Natsu scoffed "yeah like anyone would notice" and that's when I finally got to them, I felt like praising Cana for dragging Juvia to the mall, she can't see me complimenting Gray, I would surely die if she found out.

I smiled at them"Morning you guys"

Gray grinned "Hey Lucy, could I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"Is there something different about my appearance" he asked,making Natsu snort causing the raven head to glare daggers at him.

I was smiling from the outside but laughing maliciously on the inside "Well I could see that your hair is shorter, nice haircut by the way" I answered adding a wink at the end.

Natsu mouth-dropped and Gray smirked triumphantly "see I told you someone would notice"

"Whatever" Natsu huffed , he then started dragging me off to an empty table.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I asked worried.

He looked at me in the eyes and grinned cheekily "nothing, so how was your sleepover?"

"It was good"

"Cool"

.

.

.

.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah"

'_I know I'm going to feel stupid saying this, but I have to try right?'_

"Isn't Loke an amazing celestial spirit!" I sighed happily. I sensed Natsu tense up a bit.

"O-oh yeah? why's that?"

"Well because he compliments me a lot, he fights along side me, he's such a good friend/spirit. Plus he always calls me princess! Isn't that nice of him, but he seems to be complimenting more often" _sorry Loke! I hope he won't get mad._

His eyebrow started twitching "r-really? Well then I hope I get to see him today and have a certain talk with him"

Natsu seems to be irritated of the thought of Loke flirting with me, which is weird since Loke always does that. Maybe Natsu's actually jealous! Or he's just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

_Well I know that step two is accomplished!_

* * *

**Soooo how was it? I hope you liked it! Tell me the truth please, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!3 So was my story.**

**1) Amazing**

**2) eh, whatever**

**3) need's work**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! u And if get some good reviews then I'll defiantly post the next chapter. Oh and the first one to review will get a free Pie delivered by your favorite Fairy Tail character!XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! I really appreciated that you took the time to it, well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please the first one to review will get a free Pie delivered by your favorite Fairy Tail character!XD**

**Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does!w**

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

**Reading**

* * *

(Chapter 4: Ignoring)

It was a beautiful morning here in Magnolia. Lucy was sleeping in her bed feeling cold for and unknown reason. Well actually there was a reason, Natsu didn't sleep next to her like he usually does, making the celestial Mage suspicious. We all know that if The Natsu Dragneel doesn't break into her house and sleep in her comfy bed then something is VERY wrong!

Besides that though, Lucy was having an amazing dream. Let's take a little peek shall we.

**(Lucy POV in Dream)**

"_Do you want something Lucy-sama?" A handsome butler asked._

_I gave him nod "no thank you, you are dismiss"_

_The butler walked out the big wooden door, leaving me alone with my friends in a enormous room! This is so cool! I'm being treated like royalty. Me and my friends were sitting around a glass table._

_"Lucy your so beautiful! I wish I was like you" Mira praised sighing to herself._

_Erza nodded "yeah, your strong, beautiful, and you rule the world!" She exclaimed. And she was right, I Lucy Heartfilia, am ruler of the world! I now make my own rules, and EVERYONE listens to everything I say!_

_"Luce!" A muscular voice remarked._

_I turned around to find the love of my life standing there with a flowery background and long eyelashes._

_"Natsu!" I exclaimed._

_He grinned widely towards me "Luce! I was wrong for ignoring you, I'm such an idiot. You Lucy are the one and only, your the jelly in my peanut butter jelly sandwich!"_

_"So Lucy, I came here to ask you something" he got down on one knee "Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honors and make me the happiest man alive" is he proposing!_

_" by giving me your first kiss?"_

_My face was completely red by now, "Y-Yes!.. Natsu you may have my first kiss" and with that said, we leaned towards each other. As we were finally about to kiss I heard a voice whisper to me._

_"Lucy" hmm is that my inner conscience?_

_"Sheesh Erza was right, you are a deep-sleeper"_

_I suddenly felt something cold around me, and everything started to disappear including Natsu._

_(End of dream)_

* * *

(Lucy POV)

I soon opened my eyes only to see the sunlight rays coming throught the windows.

"Kyaaa! Wha? W-where am I?" I questioned

"Hey Lucy" _what the? Who the heck-_

I quickly got up and shot a glare towards the person standing next to my bed, grinning his butt off.

"What the fudge Gray! I was having the best dream ever!Why the heck are you here?! How did you even get in here?"

He raised his eyebrows "calm down Lucy, sheesh what are you, an interrogator?" He plopped down on my one of my chair.

"And to answer your question. I'm here because I know about that plan of yours"

_My plan?Ohhhhh he means my reven- I mean THAT plan! Psh... I knew that. But how the heck did he find out?_

"Mira told me yesterday" Gray answered.

'_Did I say that out loud?'_

"Yeah you did"

"Uh...anyways what about the plan? Wait! Your not going to tell Natsu right?!"

_'Oh dear Goodness, if he told Natsu two things might or will happen! First of all Natsu won't learn his friggin lesson, and second of all the whole entire scheme would be ruined! I could try to blackmail him with that embarrassing picture I took of him from the last mission we took'_

He scoffed "of course not, it's actually the opposite" a devilish smirked lingered on his face.

"I want to help you out, you know make the idiot learn something for once"

I was pretty sure that my mouth dropped "Your going to help ME? Why though?"

"You seriously didn't just hear what I said?" He sighed "I'm telling you that I'm helping you so the idiot could finally learn something. And to mess with him on the way "

I think there's something else he's not telling me, but what could that be?

I shrugged it off "okay, but no telling Natsu" he nodded his head.

.

.

"So, what should we call ourselves?" He asked after the awkward silence.

I gave him a confused look "what do you mean?"

"Well we are a team right, so shouldn't we have a team name" he replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Eh, might as well...how about-" I started but was cut off

"Team Gray! Your a genius Lucy!" Gray exclaimed giving me a cheeky grin.

I raised my left eyebrow "really?team Gray? I thought you were more creative. We should obviously be name team Lucy The Great"

_'Yeah I like the sound of that'_ I thought giving myself a pat in the back.

He snorted"Psh, like yours any better" I shot him a glare.

"Fine...what about...team se-?"

"-Xy?" He continued.

He stared at me intently, Making me feel uncomfortable until he shot up and grinned widely.

"That's it! We are now named Team Sexy!" He exclaimed ecstatically.

"Okaaaay~, Now to start with the next step!" I announced walking to my drawer and taking out the magazine.

_You got that right, it's magazine time! Oh that rhymed! I should become a rapper one day. I could already see my name in shining lights~ Yeaaah~ A different city every night oh wow I swear the world that's unprepared when I'm a raaaaaper~!...Or maybe not._

Gray gave me a confused gaze "Magazine?"

Mira probably didn't tell him. Sighing I started explaining everything about the Magazine, he nodded his head understanding.

"I see, so what is the next 'step' in your plan?" He asked curiously.

I opened the magazine and started reading out loud.

**Make him crave for your attention by ignoring him. Wait for him to approach you and then just let him take an initiative of starting a conversation with you. If he calls you, pretend you are busy and do not commit that you will call him. Let some thoughts run in his head till it wears him out.**

"Ignore Natsu? Is that possible?" I questioned.

Gray nodded his head "yeah I'm pretty sure you could. I do that with Juvia loads of time" does he not know how Juvia is!?

"Do you not know Juvia at all?! she knows where your always at" I answered with a blank expression.

He shivered slightly "no comment"

_**Riiiing...Riiiing...Riiiing**_

Gray looked over my shoulder "Who is it?"

I took my phone and saw the ID "It's Natsu! What do I do!? Should I answer? Should I? or s-should I just let it ring?!" I exclaimed running around in circles like an idiot.

"Just give the damn phone Lucy" he said in a peeved look.

I was unsure at first but gave in, as long as he doesn't break it or something then I'm okay with it.

He pointed at the red button "Now you see this red button here" he asked, I nodded my head "good now see what I'm about to do" after those words came out his mouth he pressed the red button and declined Natsu's call! He ignored Natsu's call! The thought kept repeating in my mind.

'_He ignored Natsu's call…'_

_'Ignored Natsu's call...'_

_'Natsu's call...'_

I was so shock that I combined 'what' and 'huh' into one meaningless word.

"Whauh?!" My eyes grew wide as saucers.

Gray shrugged his shoulders "you were panicking so I took action"

Breath Lucy, breath. He's your friend, not your enemy. Even though you want to beat him up so badly you can't.

I sighed "your right, sorry for overreacting "

"It's okay, by the way, how long will you ignore Natsu? You can't hide forever. Well at least not from him"

I smiled slyly "that my friend,is where you come in"

He gave me a quizzical look.

* * *

(**Normal POV)**

**One week later**

"We're Finally back!" A certain blonde Mage exclaimed as she exited from the train.

A raven-head guy followed closely behind grumbling "it was your idea to go one three missions WITHOUT Natsu, Erza, and Happy. "

"Awe common Gray~ you know you had fun! Plus it's part of the-"

"The ,yeah I know" Gray replied dully, rolling his eyes.

Lucy smirked "awe~ does a certain Ice-Mage miss a certain Water-Mage" she teased.

He glared at her slightly "shut up, let's just go to the guild and tell them we're back, especially Natsu, he was so disappointed when you told him that you were going on a job with me"

"Okay, let's just pass to my place so I can leave my stuff there" she replied.

They both started walking towards Lucy's place which wasn't that far away from the train station. As soon as they entered the apartment Gray slumped himself on her bed while Lucy took a quick shower. When she finally got out of the shower she was only wrapped by a towel.

"Now where is my magazine?" Lucy asked herself as she searched through her drawer.

"Whatcha looking for?"

She turned around and saw Gray sitting on on her bed "for the Magazine, have you seen it?"

"Oh. You meant this one?" He asked innocently while holding up the Magazine.

"You found it! Thank you" I walked towards him, but right when Lucy was about to snatch it he moved it away.

"Come on Gray, I want to see what the next step is!" She pouted

He shook his head "nope, this time I'm reading."

_'...Gray? Wants to read!? Well this was defiantly unexpected_' Lucy thought to herself.

"So let's see where we're at..." He mumbled to himself.

**Go Out with Male Friends!**

**No guy would ever like the idea of his girl spending maximum time with her male friends, especially when she tells him that she is busy and cannot meet him. This will put him off and he will certainly have to compete with others for your attention. Learn to be mysterious and you will see how much this will make him crave for you.**

"I think we should skip this one since we already spent a week together" Gray said.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement "yeah I guess...NOW GIVE ME THE MAGAZINE!" She yelled while attacking the surprised Ice-Mage.

"NO!I WANT TO READ MORE" He exclaimed as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pinned her against her bed. Her towel was slowly slipping off but was still covering her body, but was unnoticed by the both of them.

"But I wanna read too! Please Gray" she asked using her puppy eyes.

He stared at her for a moment and started laughing "t- that would o-only work on N-Natsu" he manage to blurt out.

Tick-marks were forming all over Lucy's head "WHY YOU!" She started to struggle underneath Gray's hold.

Gray seem to be unaffected "come on just let me-"

Before anything could happen Lucy's room door slammed open "Luce! Your back! Happy saw yo-" he stopped talking once he saw his girlfriend in her towel (which was slipping off) being pinned against her bed by a half naked Gray.

* * *

**Haha Cliffhanger!Soooo how was it? I hope you liked it! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!3 So was my story.  
1) epically awesome!XD  
2) did better ^u^  
3) need's work T.T  
THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! =] And if I get some good reviews then I'll defiantly post the next chapter! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! And I'm extremely sorry if I took to long to update, but school became a real hassle especially since it's our last month! I'm so happy! About three more weeks of school left and then it's SUMMER TIME! Well enough of me talking, let's get back to the story!XD this chapter might be short though^-^;**

**Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does! ( ^ω^ )**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Reading**

* * *

(Chapter 5: Tell Him or Nah?)

_It was a peaceful day here in Magnolia, the skies are blue, birds chirping, and the laughter of children playing can be heard. Yes, especially at Lucy's apartment, so quiet-_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_Or maybe not(o_o) _

There in Lucy's small room stood Natsu Dragneel in all his awesome glory staring at...oh dear...A half naked Lucy who was being pinned against the bed by a shirtless Gray! ...this won't end good.

You could see Natsu clenching his teeth and holding back from punching the daylights out of Gray. His eyes narrowed at them, anger rising by the second, but he knew that by the end of the day he'll make sure Gray won't be able to reproduce.

"Natsu this isn't what it seems" Lucy exclaimed as she pushed Gray off and covered herself with the towel.

"Really? Then can you explain to me why the heck Gray was on top of MY girlfriend? Who by the way is half naked!" Natsu growled out making the two Mages flinch.

They stood quiet for a moment " Well the truth is..." Gray started "Lucy got out of the shower and saw me reading her novel, you know how over protective she gets when someone reads it without permission, and so she suddenly attacked while trying to get it, and I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to pin her against the bed." He explained praying silently that Natsu would believe the small white lie.

Natsu seemed to be lost in thought registering Gray's words, luckily though Gray was able to sneak out without being notice, leaving Nastu and Lucy alone.

_'Gray and Lucy? My girlfriend and frienemy together?'_ Natsu growled at the thought and looked straight into Lucy's chocolate eyes.

"So you and the ice-freak didn't do anything" he asked unsurely noticing Gray disappearance.

_'This isn't the end Gray Fullbuster, just you wait until I see you next time' _he thought to himself.

Lucy shook her head rapidly " n-no! Of course not! I would never do that to you Natsu" she kept on rambling but didn't notice him creeping closer until he hugged her.

He sighed in frustration" geez Luce! You make go crazy! First you go on job with Gray for a WEEK! and then when I came to see you, you were in bed with him!" He exclaimed hissing Gray's name.

Her eyes widen, she has never seen this side of Natsu before? Was he that angry at her?

"Natsu...are you mad?"

He had a frown on his face until he saw her adorable chocolate eyes staring right at him. He sighed in defeat "no...I'm just confused"

_'He's not mad!?' _She thought happily _'but wait a sec-'_

"What do you mean by confused?" She asked.

He ran his hands through his messy salmon hair "it's nothing"

In return she raised an eyebrow "are you sure?" Nope there was no way she was going to let him go that easily.

Sighing for the hundredth time that day he sat down on her couch while scratching the top of his hair "it's just that...ever since last week you been ignoring me a lot, every time I would try to get your attention you would just pretend you didn't hear and continue talking to one of the girls" his head was down so Lucy couldn't see his expression.

"I thought at first that you were probably mad or something so I didn't bother asking, but then when you came over to me, Elfman and Gray, you started telling Gray how nice his new haircut was and how Loki was flirting with you I felt like someone stabbed my chest, after that you went on a job without me! my head is so confused! I don't know why I feel so sad and angry!" He said, staring at her with brooding eyes.

She had no words...Natsu felt this way this whole entire time? And she was making feel worst be the second! How stupid was she? Was she so blind on making him jealous that she couldn't see him falling apart?!

"Natsu..." Should she risk telling him the truth? Or should she spill more lies? No! She must do what's right.

"Natsu-"

"Do you love Gray now Luce? Do you love him more than me?" He asked in a pained look.

_Oh dear goodness! Is he an idiot! How could I love someone else when he's always in my mind! look at the sad look he's giving me. I just wanna kiss him and tell him everything, but I can't...I shouldn't think that way._

"Luce..." She looked at those sad eyes and pouty lips.

"Oh damn it all!"

And with that said she grabbed Natsu's collar and kissed him fully on the lips, it was a small innocent peck on the lips but it was enough to shoot electricity to both they're bodies. Never in they're lives had they experience such a thing!

_'His lips are so warm'_ Lucy thought to herself.

At the same time Natsu thought _'what the heck are we doing?! Is this what Cana meant about kissing?...if it is then...I like it!'_

Sadly though Lucy pulled away before Natsu could react "s-sorry...I uh...did that answer your question" she stuttered out with a flustered face.

Natsu looked at her in daze, but nodded his head "yeah but I think I need another one to make sure..."

Lucy smiled shaking her head " your such an idiot" she pulled his collar slightly so their lips were inches apart.

"But your my idiot" as she was about to give him another kiss she abruptly stopped herself.

Natsu gave her a confused gaze "what's wrong? Was it my breath? I promise you that I did brush my teeth today! I even chewed on some gum! Which was kinda tasty..."

She giggled at his antics "no it's not that" her express then become serious "I just have to tell you..."

* * *

**Oh another Cliffhanger!**

**Questions:**

**What do YOU think will happen next?**

**Who is your favorite character and why?**

**And most importantly...who is your favorite couple?**

** I hope you liked it! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!3 So was my story.**

**1) epically awesome! ≧∇≦**

**2) you go girl! ^▽^**

**3) need's work. T ^ T**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! =] And if I get some good reviews then I'll defiantly post the next chapter! ;D so please review❤️**


End file.
